Christmas with Family
by T1gerCat
Summary: An invitation, a hunting trip, a book. Three things to show Jeremy Gilbert there is family outside the crowded Mystic Falls. *In the same universe as "Compulsion and Decisions"*
1. Part 1 - Leaving home

Christmas with Family

**A/N**: This is it. My first Christmas based story! Please be kind? Of course I own nothing but my ideas and plot.

Part 1 – Leaving home

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

_You are cordially invited to the annual Christmas Party_

_by Jeremy and Marie Gilbert_

_at their house in Palm Springs._

_Please RSVP by Thursday 20th December_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Elena looked at the invitation with a frown, her fingers playing absently with the lace edges.

"Why did they invite only you?"

"Besides the fact that you're a vampire now and they've been raised to hate your kind, you and your father?"

Jeremy replied flippantly not really expecting an answer, while folding a pair of jeans to add to his bag. He had been forced to return to Mystic Falls though and he hated it.

He had been compelled by Damon, per Elena's orders, to leave and go to Denver. Of course the only family he had was not in Denver but in Phoenix. Arriving there he found his long lost paternal aunt, realized that his family had a thing for lovers without a beating heart, remembered what he was compelled to forget, learned how to deal with seeing ghosts, had a great weekend with his aunt and cousin in Las Vegas and was forced to return home later.

Of course returning to Mystic Falls wasn't exactly a good idea as the only parental figure he had around died and he himself had somehow got turned into a hunter with a need to rid the town of vampires including his sister. Oh yeah, Elena was now a vampire too.

When he received an invitation to join his paternal grandparents for Christmas, he jumped at the chance to put some distance between the circus he lived in and began packing immediately.

Elena pursed her lips offended but Jeremy paid her no mind. She was annoyed their grandparents were true to their anti-vampire beliefs; she was annoyed their newfound aunt had zero want of meeting her but she was even more annoyed that Jeremy was freezing her out as well.

Nothing was going as it was supposed to.

Damon had broken their sire bond a week ago and even though her feelings for him hadn't gone away he was apprehensive in taking her seriously. Instead he had focused all week on Jeremy and his 'hunter need' to end her. Jeremy had moved on from it but in the process he was also colder at her, keeping his distance. Bonnie was focusing on her magic while Caroline was glued to Stefan's side ignoring her calls.

If she didn't know any better she'd say Caroline was somehow sired to Stefan!

"Bye"

Jeremy called as he left the house closing the door behind him not stopping to properly say goodbye to his sister.

"Bye"

She called to his back and made another phone call to Damon. He didn't answer. As usual.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Jeremy was leaning against the fence post with his eyes closed breathing deeply in an effort to unclench his hand and not drive the stake he held straight through his sister.

"You okay man?"

Jeremy opened his eyes to see Stefan looking at him worriedly. He nodded exhaling forcefully and dropped the stake to the ground.

"Yeah, just... needed some fresh air here"

"Are you going somewhere?"

Stefan asked with a frown pointing at the bag at the younger boy's hand. Jeremy nodded expressionless

"Our grandparents place in Cali for the week"

"Need a lift?"

Stefan asked slowly recognizing the vacant expression and Jeremy's shifty attitude as the 'need to kill' similar to the one his ripper self had. The younger boy nodded grabbing his fuzzy dolphin keychain and was clenching and unclenching the stuffed animal in his hand as he nodded.

"Know how to ride a bike?"

"Oh yes!"

Stefan grinned and mounted Jeremy's bright green bike.

"Hop on"

Jeremy did so, hoisting the large duffle over his shoulder. The moment the motorcycle passed the city limits Jeremy was able to breathe deeper and clean and release the fuzzy dolphin from his tight grip. Soon they were far away from the small town and Stefan killed the engine.

"Why don't I want to kill you? You caused me to kill someone; I should want to kill you"

Jeremy asked properly straddling his bike. Stefan had uncounted it and was going to go hunt and was now frowning having no idea.

"Maybe because I'm the good guy?"

"With a death toll equally long as your formerly evil brother's... I don't think so"

Stefan snorted and ran away straight to the forest.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Meanwhile in Forks

Charlie returned to his home feeling more than a little apprehensive. He had no idea in what condition he'd find the house this time. Ever since Bella's surprise trip to Phoenix, when she returned newly single (not that he minded) she had gone through a specter of changes. She felt more childish, watching cartoons and whatnot before she spent the summer as a mini version of Renee. She filled her days with various charity and other activities changing her hobbies within a week or so.

When the final year of her schooling started she tackled it with passion getting straight A's, balancing a job at the animal shelter and girl's nights every now and then.

His daughter was finally a normal teenager!

Which is why he felt so apprehensive. The invitation to the annual Christmas party hosted by Bella's maternal grandparents had arrived that morning and he knew she'd say 'yes'. He had wanted to spend Christmas with her though.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Cut your sister some slack"

Stefan told the younger man gently as the latter had stopped for gas. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the concern Stefan showed even though he had been the first to get rid of her.

"She's been through a lot lately"

"She's not my sister"

Was all Jeremy had to say on the subject before hanging up his phone smiling to himself when his favorite radio came through the cell phone again. Pocketing his credit card his mounted his bike gunning it down the highway.

In his house standing across from Elena, Stefan shook his head sadly even though the brunette vampire girl had heard perfectly. If you asked Stefan, he agreed completely with Jeremy though only he could never bring himself to say so Elena.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Will you be alright kid?"

Charlie asked Bella as they waited for her flight to be announced. It was two days after receiving the invitation and Bella had naturally accepted it, so he was putting her on a plane like a good dad does

"I really wanted us to spend Christmas together"

Bella pouted completely sidestepping his question. She loved her grandparents and knew she'd have a good time. She was more worried about her father though. Charlie shook his head with a smile

"I'll be your butt crack Santa when you get back"

He said smartly and she shuddered. Waylon, the butt crack Santa, had been killed in the spring by James and his passing coven and was the only Santa she had ever met in forks. No need to add that the last Christmas she had spent in forks was when she was four!

"I'll be fine without you just don't do that again"

She complained laughing and hugged her father

"Love you kiddo"

"Love you too daddy"

The moment she stepped on the plane the smile died on her lips got wider. She'd see Jeremy soon too.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Two days after nonstop driving Jeremy had reached his destination feeling tired, excited and nervous all rolled into one. Rubbing his sore butt he entered the Starbucks where he was supposed to meet his aunt. If he had taken a moment to look around him, he'd see the amount of girls he'd attracted.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Six long hours later Bella's feet finally touched the ground again. with a private smile after claiming her one and only bag, she went to the public restrooms. She had to shake her head away from the memories of another airport public restroom in phoenix. Instead she focused on changing her clothes from her baggy jeans and sneakers to a pair of clean light grey pants and a shirt in aqua color with a pair of pumps adding a barrette in her hair in an effort to tame the curls.

Leaving the restroom she walked to the reception area and hugged her mother close. Renee had shot from Phil's lap like a teenager when caught by a parent making her husband roll his eyes but hug his step daughter as well with a bright smile that creased a little the corner of sea blue eyes.

"How are you baby?"

Renée cooed making her daughter hold in a snort.

"I missed you mom"

She whispered hugging the older woman again.

"I missed you too baby"

Renée had truly missed her daughter. The two had never been apart for this long and it had weighed on her. sure she was happy with her husband, going on their little adventures but she felt half. Not to mention she felt a prickle of danger. Finding her daughter broken six months ago had filled her with rage but meeting her nephew whose spirit was also broken had turned the harebrained woman into a true Gilbert successor and Phil had to calm her down. That's when she had told her new husband everything and he had agreed to help her make sure the kids were alright.

This was why she had informed her parents about Elena being a vampire the moment Jeremy told her. With a phone call to Charlie she had gotten her ex-husband to agree on them giving the children a Christmas present together. Speaking of Bella...

"What?"

Bella inquired after the green uniformed teenage girl left them.

"You only drink tea"

"Starbucks was invented in Seattle mom"

Bella laughed and proceeded to take a sip from her hazelnut scented mug of coffee. Renée smiled and suddenly understood why Charlie kept demanding for longer visitation period throughout the years. Their baby girl was growing up.

"You got an admirer"

Phil jabbed gently pointing to a guy across the vast room. Bella's eyes snapped to where he showed. it was true. a guy about her age was watching them. In his white Henley, dark blue jeans, boots and leather jacket he seemed like just any guy in the world.

She really hoped Renée wasn't hugging random guys though. The older woman had jumped up from her seat and was glomping the guy for all that was worth before pinching his cheeks. His less than excited look suddenly placed him in her mind.

"Wow jerry. Did someone come after you with a tire pump?"

The guy laughed before finally relaxing and hugging her as well.

"Went through a growth spurt"

He replied before looking to the man beside them.

"Uncle Phil"

He said with a smile that erased all the buffness from his body and face and suddenly he was the same Jeremy Gilbert, scrawny, nose stuck in his sketching pad with a pencil always in hand to sketch and imprint images on paper she had met in the spring. The two had made an effort in staying in contact when real life called and they each had to go back.

Wordlessly Phil grabbed all suitcases and led them outside to his black truck. His eyes widened seeing the bike parked next to his truck

"Can we ride it?"

He asked permission even as Renée fished the keys from Jeremy's pocket and was sited on said bike. Jeremy rolled his eyes before he laughed and nodded. Together the two cousins saw the bike speed away much too fast.

"Please tell me you know where we're going"

Bella laughed and nodded as well.

"Nice ink. Now cover it before grandma sees it"

Bella poked fun handing Jeremy her makeup kit as she got in the driver's seat.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Neon green bike and black truck drove side by side, exiting the busy Los Angeles heading to the countryside and then to the more gated communities.

"You can see the tattoo?"

Jeremy asked interested patting the little sponge thing over the marks on his palm.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought only hunters can see it"

The raven haired teen replied confused. Bella frowned.

"I'm no hunter but you and I can both see ghosts too. Maybe we're just connected or maybe whoever gave you that tat was bullshitting you."

She said simply. Jeremy nodded agreeing silently. This whole 'Five hunters' story Klaus and the other hunter had fed everyone in town made little sense.

On the bike Renee was wrapped around her husband feeling apprehensive. She loved her parents but truth be told, she couldn't stand them for more than a day at a time and this would be the first year she'd attend with her husband. She smiled softly seeing the sun reflect on her wedding band and her family ring.

Phil drove the bike silently. He and Renee had been married for a bit more than a year but this was the first time he'd meet her parents. They had skipped on their wedding, apparently them not showing up on any wedding was some weird family custom. Finding out about vampires was strange but not stranger than watching his wife get killed by one and coming back to life thanks to a magic ring.

Jeremy was laying back on his seat with his head lolled to the side watching the palm trees go by. It was stupid but he felt serene. Okay there was a tingling inside him, a need to grab something sharp and drive it through someone but that need was lessening the more miles he put between him and mystic falls. Absently he reached for a discarded pad and pencil from the chaos in the backseat and began doodling.

Bella sighed as she slowed down the truck and took the turn for the gate. On the bike next to them Renee did the same.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Name?"

"Renee Dwyer"

"Reason for visit?"

Wordlessly she gave the cop at the gate her invitation. The stocky man went through a list quickly

"Sorry ma'am. No one is listed under that name"

The cop at the gate smirked handing the invitation back. Renee's eyes tightened annoyed.

"Could you try 'Gilbert'?"

Bella sent the cop a flirty smile, leaning a little out the window. The short-ish guy with the green eyes looked dazed for a second his eyes glued to the younger girl's cleavage.

"uhuh"

Phil was laughing quietly shaking his head muttering something about stupid men and teenage girls. the rent-a-cop opened the gate without a word, and without looking at the list again.

"That was shameless"

Jeremy scolded Bella smirking as they drove slowly to the large lot owned by their grandparents. Bella laughed and shrugged one shoulder before covering herself once again. The moment both vehicles pulled infant of the large house the double doors were opened and a woman jumped out of the house hugging Bella and Jeremy tightly.

"You two are so skinny"

She admonished stuffing two Santa cookies in their mouths. Jeremy's eyes were wide as saucers, Renée was busy hugging her mother, Phil looked freaked out and Bella stared at her cousin with half the cookie sticking out of her mouth.

"Welcome to the nut house"


	2. Part 2 - Christmas day

Part 2 – Christmas Day

"What drugs is she on?"

Phil asked quietly when the fiery redhead, fifty-six year old woman with the intelligent green eyes and pale skin pried herself off him and rushed them inside the house. Renee laughed and hit him on the shoulder

"Mom is her natural self. Where do you think I get it from?"

"The mental ward?"

Phil joked. Jeremy and Bella laughed

"You're so not getting anything tonight"

Jeremy laughed feeling relaxed around the slightly older man. Bella shook her head

"Nah, he's sleeping in the dog house. Literally"

"There are dogs here?"

Jeremy asked excited. He always loved dogs

"Several. Dad could easily run a kennel if he wanted to. He'll show you on the usual hunting trip"

Renee answered crossing the threshold. Phil's eyes lit at the prospect of hunting. So did Jeremy's. Bella frowned for a moment but then her deep brown eyes gleamed evilly

"And with a man here I can skip it. Yipee"

She bounced up the short flight of stairs and entered the house leading the slightly nervous Jeremy by the hand who was shaking his head with a slightly amused smile.

This family was insane!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Ever since leaving Mystic Falls twenty long years ago Jeremy and Marie Gilbert had also dropped the facade. Their house was large and beautiful yet modest. They no longer felt like they had to compete with the Lockwoods for instance so they were both free to do what they wanted.

Jeremy Sr. had opened a practice which was now one of the most famous private clinics and his wife kept busy with participating in various boards and charities while running a foundation for battered wives and abandoned children.

When Jeremy Sr. returned home that night the family spent a normal evening together. The older couple doted on Jeremy, who all began calling 'Jay' in an effort to distinguish him from the older one, berating him softly about the importance of grades and a solid plan for the future.

"What is your favorite weapon?"

Jeremy asked his grandson when the latter used hunting as an explanation for his not exactly stellar grades during dinner.

"Stakes mostly"

Jay replied bitingly at the older man. The older man laughed

"I have a collection. We can use them if you want on our trip"

Jay looked at his grandfather with his mouth open. He was used to everyone stopping him when he said the words 'hunt' or 'stake' but his own grandfather, much like Alaric, had laughed it on and even offered to help out. Renée winked at him soothing his fears.

After dinner the one and only maid/cook showed everyone to their rooms and after a series of hugs they all retired to their rooms for the night

Jeremy looked at his phone declining the call from Bonnie.

Bella sent a message to her father informing him she had arrived safely.

Renee lay next to Phil smiling at her family reuniting.

Phil looked forward to getting to know his in-laws better.

Jeremy Sr. vowed to show Jeremy how to be a proper hunter and his wife would show the kids how to be proper Gilberts.

One way or another.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Next day proved to be hot and sunny. The kind of day that makes you want to hit the beaches, not shop for Christmas. Jeremy was fuming in light green t-shirt as he met with Bella at the corridor outside their rooms.

"It's nowhere near this hot even on July in Mystic"

The teen complained. Bella chuckled adjusting adding a lacy shirt over her apricot strapless shirt.

"July is hotter in Phoenix"

She replied making her cousin roll his eyes at her. Her eyes traveled to his intricate tattoo map that reached all the way to his upper arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a lot calmer actually"

He replied and the two joined the older couples for breakfast.

"How did you two sleep?"

Marie asked with a bright smile. She had been too hard on her three kids when they were growing up and viewed this chance as her second one with her grandchildren. At least two of them.

"Great"

Bella replied with a smile. Jeremy agreed his mouth full of pancakes. he had forgotten how it felt to wake up at the scents of food cooking and not burning with the smoke alarm serving as a snooze-less alarm clock.

"After breakfast what do you say we go hunting? After we swing by the hospital for a bit of course"

Jeremy asked with a smile. Looking at the pristine man in his suit and his white short hair you'd never believe he liked breeding dogs and shooting game for fun. On the other hand, he had been born and raised in mystic falls...

"Of course"

Jeremy, or jay as he found himself liking the nickname, agreed. Phil nodded with his mouth chewing around his breakfast. Renee's face turned ashen as Marie implored her and Bella to join her for a morning in the office, lunch at a spa and afternoon with her various boards.

"of course"

She echoed her face pale. Bella chuckled under her breath. She hated shopping herself unless it was with her mother and they both participated in 'people watching'. Their favorite hobby.

"Wanna switch?"

Jay asked her. Throwing him a side glance she retorted

"Feel like getting facials, mani and pedi's and freaking waxing all day long?"

Jeremy's eyes widened remembering countless times where Elena and her friends did the same thing at their house.

"On a second thought, have fun"

He ignored his cousin's scowl as he jumped off the table.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"This is doggie heaven"

Jay breathed watching the large yard and the dogs in it. There were eight large dogs, six medium ones and an army of tiny loud ones varying in colors from white all the way to black.

"Isn't it? I got my first dog when I was your age and I have been breeding them ever since"

Jeremy smiled opening the large gate. Both men laughed when every single dog ran to them and attacked them with sloppy tongues and wet noses. The littlest ones begged for petting while the larger ones simply expected it.

"Which ones do we get?"

Phil asked from his crouching spot amongst the furs. A loud whistle later and three of the largest ones and one medium sized came forward, tails wagging happily.

"We have Evita the Akita, Barry the Beagle, Guy the Dane and this gal is Red, she's a setter"

Picking each man a dog and sharing the last one they piled in a jeep and headed to a restricted hunting part of a nearby forest.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

While Jeremy was having the time of his life shooting ducks and bigger game, Bella wasn't. The three generations spent their morning at a spa were Marie was giving into her happy self with Renee. When she deemed it okay to leave they headed to the organization where Renee was bored out of her skull but Bella and Marie enjoyed spending the afternoon together.

The most interesting part of the day was that night. Marie enlisted Renee in handwriting invitations for next day's party. Jeremy asked Phil to join him in running some errands downtown. Jay and Bella were in the living room, curled on the large sofa each wrapped in a thin blanket, a movie playing. Neither was watching.

Jeremy was sketching on a pad he had bought that day and Bella was writing in a notebook frantically, her bottom lip trapped by her teeth.

"What are you writing?"

He asked when the tip of his pencil broke. Bella blushed

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"Promise"

Bella handed him the deep blue notebook. She had received it as gift last year and ever since meeting the Cullens she'd been writing it almost religiously. she was wringing her fingers as jay read her entries

"This is amazing"

He breathed. Bella blushed

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Change the names and you have a whole book"

"A vampire themed fairytale book"

She deadpanned with a nervous chuckle

"It's gonna be unique"

The two cousins began laughing popping another movie the book laid discarded on the side.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Should a house be this quiet with two teenagers?"

Phil asked a few hours later returning with Jeremy. The older man shook his head

"Mine never was. not even when Renée was at a sleepover"

The older man chuckled. the two found the teenagers slumped on the sofa sleeping soundly both muttering things in their sleep.

"What's this?"

Jeremy took the notebook going through it quickly.

"Maybe it goes with this?"

Phil handed him the sketchpad. it was filled with drawings of mythical beings, something that resembled a map in a tribal sort of way and some sketches. The two men went through both books quickly. Jeremy smiled at his son-in-law.

"Not yet"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Christmas Day dawned busy. The house was loud with caterers arriving, a cleaning crew, Renée assisting her mother in helping the florist make bouquets, Phil busy with Jeremy driving in town seeing no problem in paying a few people to rush their last minute order. As for Jay and Bella they were manning the phones.

"Shouldn't Christmas day be more relaxing?"

Jay asked her after finishing a phone call

"It should but it's the same thing every year with the same people. I always wonder why the need for all this planning. Don't they know by now where the house is and the right time for them to arrive?"

She chuckled but soon it was all over. as if someone flipped the 'off' switch all lines stopped ringing, the florists were done and the vases of flowers arranged everywhere on the ground floor, the caterers handing the waiters large trays with various stuff on them instructing them how to hold them and whatnot.

"Everyone ready in thirty minutes"

"This is insane"

Phil muttered behind the teens after being handed a tux from Jeremy. Renée chuckled

"Welcome to the Gilbert party"


	3. Part 3 - Going home again

Part 3 – Finally going home again

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Jeremy's phone"

"Who is this?"

"The person answering the phone. And you?"

"Where is Jeremy?"

"Elena cut it out. gimme the phone"

"No"

"Give. Me. The. Phone"

"Fine. it's not like ms secretary will speak to you"

"Sorry. Can I speak to Jeremy? I'm Stefan"

"At least one of you has manners. Hold on"

Biting her lip to keep herself from laughing Bella gathered her shoes in one hand and trekked the hallway knock, knock, knocking on jay's door.

"You clean up well"

She commented on the tux he wore. Jeremy blushed

"You do too, but where is the dress?"

"This is the dress"

She poked her tongue out at him handing him his phone

"a Stefan and a bunch of other voices"

Jeremy rolled his eyes but took the phone extending his other hand to her.

"Can you do these things for me?"

"I can try"

the two sat side by side on the unmade bed. Jeremy put the phone between shoulder and ear, Bella next to him with his hand on her lap fumbling with the cufflinks while he chatted awkwardly with his sister and some of her friends.

"I don't care what Klaus wants Stefan. Bye"

He snapped ending the phone call and dropped heavily on his back.

"Everything okay?"

Bella asked quietly adjusting the strap on her shoes.

"Yeah.. No… I don't even know. Elena doesn't want me to go back, Stefan insists I need to cut her some slack, Klaus wants the magic map crap"

The teen grumbled

"What do you want?"

Bella asked him quietly

"To change my name and never hear from them again"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

The party was a success. Being among people that had no clue about his extracurricular activities helped Jeremy forget and have a good time allowing his grandfather to introduce him to various people and even held up conversations with other teenagers brought against their will. Bella did the same with the cousins often rescuing each other from various 'partners'. Renée found some old classmates of her to have their yearly chats while Phil enjoyed the presence of other men to talk sports with.

Even if the sport in question was golf.

Everyone's attention was snapped to the youngest generation though when Jeremy sr. announced the name of the first book to be published on New Year's.

"My grandchildren have put their raging imaginations together and I am incredibly pleased to introduce you their book 'Fairytales with fangs'. The first of many more to come"

Everyone clapped as a thick landscape book with deep blue velvety cover and silver details was passed around.

"I'm going to kill him"

"I'll help"

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Drive safely"

"Make frequent stops"

"Be careful"

"Call everyday"

"Try not to kill each other and leave me alone with them"

Were the wishes the teens got on December 27th when clad in leather jackets and biker boots they mounted the green bike. Jeremy revved the engine just to annoy his grandmother who scowled before smiling affectionaly at him. Bella chuckled fastening her helmet before she suffered the pinched cheeks Jay had by their grandmother.

"They're not too bad"

He commented as they rolled along the private roads heading to the gate

"In small doses"

Bella replied laughing. It was true. The two had had a good time in general but neither was in any hurry to repeat it. With a last hug and a wave they turned right at the gate with the black truck behind the turning left.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

The two cousins had been surprised the day before when they got three presents. Jeremy had gotten a formal letter giving custody of him to Renée who had enrolled him in Forks High.

"You said all you wanted was a new name and space from your sister. I'm giving you half a country"

Renée had told him with a smile. Jeremy hugged her tightly. Bella had gotten a silver ring with a black stone and the same emblem as Renee's, Jeremy's and her grandfather's ring.

"Try not to over use it"

The old man had told her laughing. But the last gift had baffled everyone. It was a record of birth of a baby girl dated 3 years ago.

"Who had a child?"

Bella had asked confused. With a glance at her husband Marie replied.

"Elena. Grey had sent her here to carry to term and asked us to give the baby away"

That had been the end of all communications between Elena and Jeremy. He had called his sister annoyed at her and got angrier when the recently turned to vampire girl had shrugged it off.

"It's my body Jeremy. I didn't want a baby at the time"

She had hang up on him but it had brought everything to a skid. Once Klaus got wing of it (Elena herself had told him. Part of her new 'Care only about Damon and myself personality) he left Mystic Falls and his search for the magic cure for Elena had stopped. So was the need for Jeremy to keep killing vampires and hybrids to get the magic map.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

"Jay, are you sure you want to cut off your sister from your life?"

"She ruined my life. She's not even my real sister, Bella. I never had an issue with her being John's kid but she's the reason everyone I've ever loved has died, my parents, John, Jenna, Alaric, most of my friends... She means nothing to me"

He told her softly yet clearly as they leaned against his bike watching the sunrise from the cliffs in Oregon. Jay had treated this roadtrip as a cleansing experience filling it with new memories as they chose experience over speed, visiting and stopping in most towns they passed.

"Your turn to drive"

He smirked at Bella who looked at once freaked out and excited. He had shown her how to drive in the past ten or so hours and she had more fun than she ever thought possible.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

Arriving at Forks, six hours later, Jay was surprised to see piles of snow, people huddled in thick coats and kids playing snowfights. Bella guided him through the town to her father's house and the two dropped their bags heavy just inside the front door.

"So this is what snow looks like. And kids"

"Don't tell me you've never seen snow or kids before. Virginia is supposed to be cold"

Bella said astonished losing her brand new sky blue leather jacket. Jay shook his head.

"I may have been compelled one too many times but I'm pretty sure this is the first time."

Bella shook her head muttering something about 'vampires of our lives' before she showed him around the house and, respecting his space, let him unpack the pile of boxes in the spare room right next to hers. The same room that housed three dogs

"What the... Bella!"

"What's up?"

She dashed to the room to find him buried under a big husky with completely white fur and intelligent blue eyes, a smaller tricolor spaniel was licking his fingers and a tiny fur ball in white and cinnamon with bright green eyes was yapping demanding attention

"help?"

He laughed. Bella pulled the dogs off him only to have them turn at demand petting and attention from her.

"You just had to fawn over them saying how cute they are, didn't you?"

"How do you know they're from the Gilberts and not your shelter?"

"Besides the Gilbert crest on their collars?"

She deadpanned amused. Jay blushed and rubbed his head

"Oh yeah"

Both teens began laughing.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**_

When Charlie Swan returned home a few hours later he was surprised to see a bright green Kawasaki on his driveway parked next to Bella's truck, amused to see two large snowmen with an array of smaller snow dogs (well, he assumed they were dogs and not mutated mice, they had tails) and very happy to see soup served on the table.

A seriously beefed teenage boy was assisting Bella in the kitchen with a rock station ringing out of the stereo next to the TV.

"Ho, ho, ho"

He called out. He regretted it the moment the husky, much like Dino, charged onto him and stood on his back legs, placing the front ones on his shoulders. They had the same height now and Charlie rubbed the thick white fur for a moment affectionally before putting his gun away and joining the teens in the kitchen. The moment his stepped in Bella hugged him. they had gotten better at hugs.

"Hey dad. This is Jay, Jay this is dad"

"Jay? I thought your name was Jeremy"

"Nickname. Renee got me stuck with it to distinguish me with the older Jeremy, sir"

"Yeah, because you too look completely alike otherwise"

Charlie deadpanned

"And call me Charlie"

He stated with Jeremy agreeing smiling.

"Merry Christmas"

Charlie called out raising his beer bottle.

"Merry Christmas"

Bella and Jeremy replied together raising their milkshake and soda respectively.

Jeremy finally belonged.

THE END 


End file.
